True And Forever
by IcyTanya
Summary: Legolas loves Aragorn, but is under the impression that Aragorn loves Arwen. Now what? LA one-shot


Disclaimer- I don't own LOTR

It's a one-shot Legolas/Aragorn (I think it should be called Princeshipping)

To the story

* * *

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood Forest, was at the moment deciding whether a blue or green tunic would suit him better. The thing was that his father had guests and Legolas badly wanted to impress one of them. It was said that this mortal's heart had already been captivated by the Evenstar, Legolas could easily believe it but...there are some things a heart won't listen to. He had already decided to wear earth brown leggings and had put up his hair in a special way, tying it at the base with two strands untied and the rest of it in small braids. 'All this for someone who wouldn't even look at me' thought Legolas with a sad smile, 'Why though? Don't I have enough suitors? Handsome, beautiful, with power, money and they love me or say they do'. But Legolas knew that it was that or which bothered him. He knew if the person he loved ever said he cared for him, it would be true and it would be forever. He sighed and at last chose the green one. After carefully slipping it on so his hair was not ruffled, he quickly moved to the Dining Hall. He knew he would be last, he was almost late he had taken so much time to decide on his clothes, but if it made his love notice him for just this one evening, he really didn't care. He stepped into the Hall and everyone immediately became quiet, he went to his place beside his father's, it was a feast that his father was holding in honor of the guests so quieting everyone down by just walking was no mean feat, also it meant his love was also stunned by him if he wasn't speaking, Legolas congratulated himself on a job well done. "Legolas" this was his father 

"Yes, Ada?"

"You look stunning"

"Thank you, Ada" he smiled which made him look even more breathtaking

"Oh, and would you mind sitting next to Aragorn? I would like to talk to his father privately during the meal." He smiles mischievously for a split second and I blush, 'So he knows' I think, for it was Aragorn the King of Gondor who I had fallen for.

"Of course not" I reply and I move and sit beside Aragorn who is across the table from me.

He turns to me and smiles, everyone else also started talking though the noise level was considerably lower from before. "Good Evening" Aragorn said

"Good Evening" I reply bowing, all the while my heart was beating double time.

"Hello, Legolas" This was Arwen, she was sitting on the other side of Aragorn, just looking at them together made me sick. They were perfect for each other, who was I to break them up?

I reply to Arwen civilly "Hello Arwen" After all, it isn't her fault that Aragorn loves her and not me.

I get through dinner somehow, but Gimli I think noticed how sad I was, in fact I know he noticed because I overheard him saying, "Our master elf's face is drooping faster than his wet hair did". I got mad, it isn't my fault if my hair is a bit scraggly when wet.

Right now I'm in one of the Hall restrooms, I need it I feel so tired. I hear footsteps behind me, Gimli's actually. He comes to me and tells me, "I don't know what this is all about and why you're behaving like this,but I know it'll be alright if you just face up to it. Let's go."

He tells me to wash my face and somehow, even though he didn't exactly comfort me, his presence puts me at ease. I realize how close we have become and I'm thankful for it. Even so,I excuse myself from the feast as soon as it isn't downright rude. I feel Gimli's disapproving gaze but I can't stay, all evening Arwen and Aragorn have been together and while it seems as if they want me around, I know they don't. I go to my room and to the balcony, at times like this it feels as if the stars are twinkling just to comfort me, a tear falls down my face and soon I'm sobbing uncontrollably. It's not fair, the only thing I've ever wanted I can't get. He's the only person I love or will love, it just isn't fair. I hear a knock at the door and panic, I can't let anyone see me like this. I was going to clear myself up when the person who had knocked walked in. It's Aragorn, the last person I want to see now. He looks at me and is shocked, he asks me, "Why have you been crying?"

I say "I can't tell you that" More fool me. I should have known that he would only press further.

"Why not?" I just shake my head

He comes closer to me and to my surprise he hugs me fiercely, I try to enjoy it, it was what I had wanted to feel for so long, but instead I break down and start crying again. He pats my head and says softly, "Sshh... you can tell me anything, I'll take care of you"

And I tell him, I can't help it, "I love you Estel, b...but you love Arwen an...and..."

I don't have to say anything more, he laughs and I look up, "Is that all? Because I love you, you silly elf" he smiles at me softly

I was stunned, "But wh...what about Arwen? And the ri...ring you were showing Ada and your father? It was an engagement ring wasn't it? "

"Yes it was, it was for you. I meant to ask you to marry me today, but when you practically ran away from the Hall" he shrugs, "And Arwen was the one who made me come here and face you. She doesn't love me, not like that at least, I'm like a brother to her. I love you"

He kisses my tears away, he reaches my lips and kisses me, sweetly. He said he loves me and I know it's true and I know it's going tobe forever.

* * *

I'll update my other stories as soon (like i said) as i get enough feedback. Also school is a pain. 

By the way, Estel is Aragorn's name amongst the elves.


End file.
